Jinsoku Style
'Jinsoku Style' 'Description: ' ●Balance, structure and stance It is believed that the person with better body structure will win. A correct Jinsoku stance is like a piece of bamboo, firm but flexible, rooted but yielding. This structure is used to either deflect external forces or redirect them. Balance is related to structure because a well-balanced body recovers more quickly from stalled attacks and structure is maintained. Jinsoku trains the awareness of one's own body movement derived from muscular, tendon, and articular sources. Performing Jinsoku 's forms such as Chum Kiu or the Wooden Dummy form greatly improve proprioception. Jinsoku favors a high, narrow stance with the elbows kept close to the body. Within the stance, arms are positioned across the vitals of the centerline. Shifting or turning within a stance is carried out variantly on the heels, balls, or middle (K1 or Kidney 1 point) of the foot depending on lineage. All attacks and counter-attacks are initiated from this firm, stable base. Jinsoku rarely compromises structure for more powerful attacks because this is believed to create defensive openings which may be exploited. Structure is viewed as important, not only for reasons of defense, but also for attack. When the practitioner is effectively "rooted", or aligned so as to be braced against the ground, the force of the hit is believed to be far more devastating. Additionally, the practice of "settling" one's opponent to brace them more effectively against the ground aids in delivering as much force as possible to them. ●Relaxation Softness (via relaxation) and performing techniques in a relaxed manner, is fundamental to Jinsoku. Tension reduces punching speed and power. Muscles act in pairs in opposition to each other (e.g. biceps and triceps). If the arm is tensed, maximum punching speed cannot be achieved as the biceps will be opposing the extension of the arm. In Jinsoku, the arm should be relaxed before beginning the punching motion. A tense, stiff limb provides an easy handle for an opponent to push or pull with, whereas a relaxed limb provides an opponent less to work with. A relaxed, but focused, limb affords the ability to feel "holes" or weaknesses in the opponent's structure With the correct forwarding these "holes" grant a path into attacking the opponent. Muscular struggle reduces a fight to who is stronger. Minimum brute strength in all movement becomes an equalizer in uneven strength confrontations. ●Centerline While the existence of a "central axis" concept is unified in Jinsoku, the interpretation of the centerline concept itself is not. Many variations exist, with some lineages defining anywhere from a single "centerline" to multiple lines of interaction and definition. The most commonly seen interpretation emphasizes attack and defense along an imaginary horizontal line drawn from the center of the practitioner's chest to the center of the enemy's chest. The human body's prime striking targets are considered to be on or near this line, including eyes, nose, throat, solar plexus and groin. Jinsoku techniques are generally "closed", with the limbs drawn in to protect the central area and also to maintain balance. In most circumstances, the hands do not move beyond the vertical circle that is described by swinging the arms in front, with the hands crossed at the wrists. To reach outside this area, footwork is used. A large emphasis and time investment in training Chi Sao exercise emphasizes positioning to dominate this centerline. The stance and guard all point at or through the center to concentrate physical and mental intent of the entire body to the one target. Jinsoku practitioners attack within this central area to transmit force more effectively, since it targets the "core center" (or "mother line", another center defined in some lineages and referring to the vertical axis of the human body where the center of gravity lies). For example, striking an opponent's shoulder will twist the body, dispelling some of the force and weakening the strike, as well as compromising the striker's position. Striking closer to the center transmits more force directly into the body. ●Punches Because of the emphasis on the center line, the vertical fist straight punch is the most common strike in Jinsoku. However, the principle of simultaneous attack and defense (Lin Sil Die Dar) suggests that all movements in the Siu Nim Tau with a forward execution flow into a strike if no effective resistance is met, without need for re composure. The vertical punch is the most basic and fundamental in Jinsoku and is usually thrown with the elbow down and in front of the body. Depending on the lineage, the fist is held anywhere from vertical to horizontal (palm side up). The contact points also vary from the top two knuckles, to the middle two knuckles, to the bottom three knuckles. In some lineages of Jinsoku, the fist is swiveled at the wrist on point of impact so that the bottom three knuckles are thrust forward adding power to the punch while it is at maximum extension. The punches may be thrown in quick succession in a "straight blast" or "chain punching". When executed correctly, it can be used as a disorienting finisher. Jinsoku is often criticized for encouraging weaker punches that do not utilize the whole body. However, as per the formal name of the punch (which is translated as "The Sun-character Rushing Punch (or Hammer in Cantonese)") a practitioner typically would thrust his full body weight towards his opponent, with the fist as the "nail", and his body as the "hammer". With each successive punch, the practitioner would step in closer and closer to the opponent, driving the fists forward as a hammer drives a nail. Jinsoku punches are delivered using Fa Jing, a short burst of energy in which the arm is momentarily tensed at the conclusion of the strike. This concept is similar to impact loading in engineering. Jinsoku favors the vertical punch for several reasons: Directness. The punch is not "loaded" by pulling the elbow behind the body. The punch travels straight towards the target from the guard position (hands are held in front of the chest). ●Protection The elbow is kept low to cover the front midsection of the body. It is more difficult for an opponent to execute an elbow lock/break when the elbow occupies this position. This aids in generating power by use of the entire body structure rather than only the arm to strike. Also with the elbow down, it offers less opening for the body to be attacked while the forearm and punch intercept space towards the head and upper body. ●Strength and Impact Jinsoku practitioners believe that because the elbow is behind the fist during the strike, it is thereby supported by the strength of the entire body rather than just a swinging fist, and therefore has more impact. A common analogy is a baseball bat being swung at someone's head (a round-house punch), as opposed to the butt end of the bat being thrust forward into the opponent's face (Jinsoku punch), which would cause far more damage than a glancing hit and is not as easy to evade. Many skilled practitioners pride themselves on being able to generate "short power" or large amount of power in a short space. A common demonstration of this is the "one-inch punch", a punch that starts only an inch away from the target yet delivers an explosive amount of force. ●Alignment & Structure Because of Jinsoku's usage of stance, the vertical punch is thus more suitable. The limb directly in front of the chest, elbow down, vertical nature of the punch allows a practitioner to absorb the rebound of the punch by directing it through the elbows and into the stance. This is a desirable trait to a Jinsoku practitioner because it promotes use of the entire body structure to generate power. Whereas, the rebound of a horizontal punch uses only the arm to strike. In this elbow-out position the hinge-structure directs force outwards along the limb producing torque in the puncher's body. ●Kicks Kicks can be explicitly found in the Chum Kiu and Mook Jong forms, though some have made interpretations of small leg movements in the Siu Nim Tau and Bil Jee to contain information on kicking as well. Depending on lineage, a beginner is often introduced to basic kicking before learning the appropriate form. Traditionally, kicks are kept below the waist. Variations on a front kick are performed striking with the heel. The body may be square and the knee and foot are vertical on contact (Chum Kiu), or a pivot may be involved with the foot and knee on a plane at an angle (Mook Jong). At short distances this can become a knee. A roundhouse kick is performed striking with the shin in a similar manner to the Muay Thai version with most of the power coming from the body pivot. This kick is usually used as a finisher at closer range, targeting anywhere between the ribs and the back of the knee, this kick can also become a knee at close range. Other kicks include a stamping kick (Mook Jong) for very close range and a sweep performed with the heel in a circular fashion. Every kick is both an attack and defense, with legs being used to check incoming kicks or to take the initiative in striking through before a more circular kick can land. Kicks are delivered in one movement directly from the stance without chambering/cocking. ●Uncommitted techniques Jinsoku techniques are uncommitted. This means that if the technique fails to connect, the practitioner's position or balance is less affected. If the attack fails, the practitioner is able to "flow" easily into a follow-up attack. All Jinsoku techniques permit this. Any punches or kicks can be strung together to form a "chain" of attacks. According to Jinsoku theory, these attacks, in contrast to one big attack, break down the opponent gradually causing internal damage. Chained vertical punches are a common Jinsoku identifier. ●Close range Jinsoku teaches practitioners to advance quickly and strike at close range. While the Jinsoku forward kick can be considered a long range technique, many Jinsoku practitioners practice "entry techniques" getting past an opponent's kicks and punches to bring him within range of Jinsoku 's close range repertoire. This means that theoretically, if the correct techniques are applied, a shorter person with a shorter range can defeat a larger person by getting inside his range and attacking him close to his body. 'Rankings: ' C-S 'Restrictions: ' *Muscle structure can be defined, but must be of medium size. Meaning that if your hulking thick muscled person this style will be impossible. It is also very, very difficult for such body types regardless of muscular structure. *Primary Class must be Taijutsu Master to reach A-S Rank. *Must be at least Taijutsu specialist primary class to start learning this style. *Must be C-Rank to start learning this style. 'Jp Costs: ' *C-Rank: 20 *B-Rank: 40 *A-Rank: 70 *S-Rank: 100